


Snowed In

by dracoglacies



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Sleeping Together, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoglacies/pseuds/dracoglacies
Summary: A trip to the mountain turned dangerous with the sudden snowstorm, forcing both Tsubasa and Chris to gather refuge in an abandoned lodge. But as the storm grew harder, they have to find ways to warm themselves up...
Relationships: Kazanari Tsubasa/Yukine Chris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Snowed In

The door was immediately slammed behind her, and Chris couldn’t help but let out a soft exhale in relief. “That could be dangerous…” She murmured, eyes roving over the lodge the two of them were stuck in. Dust and pine smells mixed with one another as she took note of the walls made of logs, and the way dust seemed to fly into the air with every step she took.

“Indeed, although this place… doesn’t seem too bad.” Tsubasa replied, moving as well to put down her bag that contained her change of clothes on the floor.

Immediately whirled around, she barked angrily, “Not too bad? We are stuck here, with the storm raging outside and that’s the only thing you could say?” A part of her knew she was being completely unfair. Tsubasa couldn’t have known the weather, and it wasn’t like she was any better in preparing for this. They were supposed to relax on the mountain resort at the top, not in this abandoned lodge in the middle of the road after all. That was what the tickets the two of them had gotten promised, but now… She bit her lower lip.

“Yukine, calm down. Besides there’s a bright side to this.” Tsubasa said, trying to calm her down, all while walking around the lodge.

For a moment, Chris considered just closing her mouth and being stubborn. But in the end she murmured something anyway, she never could do that kind of thing against Tsubasa for too long. “Like what?”

“While it’s not as good as how the resort will be… we’re still here together, aren’t we? You are a good partner, Yukine.” Tsubasa’s voice was soft as she shuffled around, making rustling noises as she continued checking whatever she could.

Chris herself wasn’t certain without looking back, but after hearing what Tsubasa just said- Blood had completely rushed towards her face, her mouth opening and closing without her even able to articulate a word.

“Yukine? Are you okay? Are you perhaps cold after all that walk outside?”

Concern.  _ ‘Senpai is concerned about me.’ _ She had to say something. “N-Nothing! Just con-”

A particularly harsh wind rattled the window, making Chris let out a choked scream as she whirled around. Her body tense as she looked towards the window and door. Those two seemed to hold steady but… Walking closer towards them, she could see that things were even direr outside than when they slipped in.

She could barely see anything beyond the darkness and the rain of white. The temperature within probably would get even colder… Even just the very thought sent a shiver through her body, a slight tremble across her skin.

“Yukine.” The voice was punctuated with a hand coming onto her shoulder, and she couldn’t help but jump slightly. “Are you- No, nevermind that. I don’t think looking outside for longer would help the weather get better.”

That shook her out of her thoughts a little. “Nnh. Yeah, you are right, Senpai.” She nodded, and the two of them restarted their check across the room.

This time, they managed to do their search better. Tsubasa managed to find a pile of dry logs near the fireplace, and Chris found a blanket stashed away in the cupboard. But other than that- they didn’t really find a lot more things. Or at least useful things. Wooden chairs and tables wouldn’t help their situation at all, nor the wooden bedframe with no mattresses. If it was summer, they might be able to just fashion the blanket on it but with the way wind kept blowing within the lodge…

Chris rubbed her arms, feeling the cold piercing through her thick clothing.

“I think it’ll be better if you use the blanket, Yukine. You look cold.” Tsubasa said suddenly, draping the kind-of-thick-but-not-too-much blanket over her shoulders. “I can withstand the cold, my training has covered this.”

“What.” was what she managed to say before she growled and threw it straight towards Tsubasa. “You obviously need it more- don’t be going ‘this is my duty’ at me, Senpai!”

And yet even though she felt irritation rising, Tsubasa seemed to be clueless as she put the blanket over her once more. “I’m used to deal with it and I don’t-”

“No! I don’t care if you are fine with it- which I can see you aren’t, by the way.” She narrowed her eyes, seeing the slight tremble on Tsubasa’s fingers. “I’d rather both of us be cold than me staying warm by myself!” To punctuate that, she shrugged the blanket off of her, letting it fall towards the floor.

And left her in a coughing fit because of all the dust that was thrown up because of the sudden force.

“A-are you okay, Yukine?!” Tsubasa immediately tried to move- which she managed to stop by extending her hand vaguely towards her direction. “W-”

“I’m fine-” Another cough. “Or at least I’ll be fine in a bit.”

It took her a few more moments before the dust finally settled down enough she could relax her abused throat. Massaging it slightly, she let out a sigh. “Anyway, let’s just… try to make this place warmer a bit first.” She grumbled, letting go of the blanket matter. For now at least.

“Ah! We can use those logs, can’t we?”

“That’s a good idea, Senpai.” She said, immediately moving towards where she remembered Tsubasa had pointed them out to be and picking out a few of them. The logs were rough against her skin, but they looked dry enough for sure. Should work fine, as long as they had something to start the spark. “Now we just need something to start the fire…” She trailed off, furrowing her brows as she started to rummage her pocket. “I think-”

“It’s okay, Yukine. I have seen how this is done so don’t worry about it.” Tsubasa’s eyes glinted with excitement as she watched Chris piling them up within the fireplace, the logs carefully stacked with one another to ensure there would be spaces between them so oxygen would flow through. She had to ensure that they would be able to keep burning once the fire started after all. “Alright, now let me try this…”

The way Tsubasa focused was always breathtaking, the idol kneeling down in front of the logs, carefully positioning the stick against a log before starting to spin it. It was such a very rudimentary way of making fire- and yet Chris couldn’t help but just keep looking.

Tsubasa didn’t look around, her eyes merely looking at what was in front of her. The stick was spun faster and faster, and yet- nothing seemed to be formed. Some sort of smoke, those sparks that could lead to fire… nothing. “This… will surely work.”

While Chris wouldn’t mind sitting and waiting for the eventual fire… The cold was getting worse, and her body was shivering harder than before. Even her teeth started to clack a little as she tried her best to keep her body as warm as possible. Which wasn’t much considering the jacket wasn’t enough.

So she rifled through her bag, as her pocket didn’t yield anything. And sure enough- triumphantly, she pulled out a lighter and grinned as it worked perfectly. The little flame burning in front of her eyes. “Alright Senpai, I’ll show you how it’s done.”

“W-wait, Yukine-”

She didn’t wait for Tsubasa to continue speaking, merely lighting the branch and smirked satisfiedly as it immediately started to burn. “Heh, now we have a fire to keep ourselves warm.” She said, still feeling satisfied as the log pile started to burn and sending warmth all around it.

The two of them settled down near the fireplace, each refusing to take the blanket in the hopes the other party would finally pick it up. But as they sat there, apart from one another, the snowstorm outside continued to get worse. Lowering the temperature within until the two of them shivered even harder, teeth clattering as both Tsubasa and Chris tried to rub their hands together and blow on them to keep them warm enough.

Chris's eyes slid once more towards the pile of blankets to the side. The one she had left moments ago. It just looked… so warm. And inviting. She wanted to wear it. But she definitely didn’t want to be the only one that wore it. She couldn’t be that selfish.

“We…” She mumbled, another flush coming over her face as she realized the way they could be warm. Pretty much the only way, considering the fire in front of them definitely wasn’t warm enough. “Weshouldusetheblankettogether.” She quickly fired out, face completely bright red while hiding it behind her palms. She couldn’t face Tsubasa, especially not after she had said something like that.

But then Tsubasa just answered so easily with even a cheer in her voice. “That’s a good idea! Come on then, Yukine.” Tsubasa’s voice was so bright, and she could hear the shuffling sound as Tsubasa stood up, then walked towards the blanket to pick it up.

It took Chris a lot more moments before she could finally turn her head, regret chasing her every bit of the way. She shouldn’t have said that. She shouldn’t have offered that. Embarrassment mingled in as well, turning her face until it was as red as a tomato. Tsubasa was already there, sitting close with her hands spread open and the blanket draped behind her. All ready for Chris herself to go there.

The idol even tilted her head slightly when Chris hesitated longer, a slight question on her face. Her mouth opened, about to say that nevermind, she would just not do it- and yet she couldn’t. Not with that expectant look within Tsubasa’s face.

Her mouth and throat dried as she slowly moved, dragging herself until she was finally in between Tsubasa’s legs and the idol wrapped both her arms and blanket around her.

Warm.

That was the first thought Chris felt before she flushed even redder, feeling especially awkward as Tsubasa moved her body slightly to wrap the blanket better around them.

“Are you comfortable?” She asked, once the blanket was secure- but at the same time, Chris could feel Tsubasa’s body pressing tightly against her own. “Do tell me if I need to move.”

Any words she could push out would be so mangled that no one could understand it from sheer embarrassment, so instead she opted to just use her hand to pull the blanket a bit tighter- and while it did help making her feel even warmer than before, it had the effect of pulling Tsubasa  _ closer _ . A strangled sound escaped her mouth at that, especially when Senpai laughed and just wrapped her hands around her waist.

_ ‘Why is her body so- ?!’ _ She couldn’t help but cry out in her head, unable to voice out any of her thoughts. She still feels awkward like this, and yet… and yet she couldn’t help but enjoy the feel of Tsubasa against hers. How the body felt firm, and warm and sent her a feeling of safety that soothed the part of hers that still worried and fretted every time someone touched her.

The wind still blew outside, strong and howling, as if seeking its way inside. The snow too, continued to pile up and make the lodge’s temperature go down, dropping further. But with the fire crackling in front of them, the blanket and both of their bodies warmth helping… Chris didn’t feel the coldness at all anymore.

The two of them talked for a bit, unrelated things to the present. Just relishing on the fact that they were close and important on one another, and enjoying this moment of intimacy.

As the night grew darker, Chris could feel her eyelids drooping, and as she leaned back towards Tsubasa…

“Thank you, Senpai.” She murmured before her eyes closed, sleep taking over her consciousness.

* * *

**_Bonus:_ **

As Chris grew limp in her hold, Tsubasa couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. The Ichaival-wielder had been… distracting the whole time she was between her legs. At first, it was all alright. Then as the night grew deeper, the way Chris relaxed- that ended up making her realize how soft and warm her junior was.

“You are so beautiful, Yukine…” She whispered out, holding Chris a little tighter. This might not be the trip the two of them thought they would have when they got the tickets off their friends in that secret santa party, but she was still feeling gratitude over the gift- especially since this ended up letting her see more sides of Chris. A smile came over her face once more as she thought over how happy and relaxed Chris was in her hold before she finally closed her eyes as well, figuring that she should sleep.

Hopefully it wouldn’t be too hard, considering how distracting Chris’s body felt.


End file.
